The Show Must Go On
by Chucky Ray
Summary: After Harry starts preparing for his first horse show he gets in a horrible accident that causes him to lose his memory. Episode Seven in the Friendship Is Magic series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Riding Lessons

"Alright, now trot your horses around the ring." Harry's riding instructor said as he, Eve, Hermione, and Ginny began to signal their horses to trot even though Harry and Eve were the only ones who had their own horses. Snape smiled at them as he watched them from afar. Harry wasn't sure but he thought that he also had a crush on their instructor which was a blonde haired blue eyed (with rather large breasts) woman named Jasmine Lane.

"Alright now pull them back into a walk and bring them up to the obstacle course and stop them there." She said as everyone listened and obeyed and Harry pulled back on the reins and stopped his horse right behind Ginny becoming the last person in line. "Now Eve, since you know this course perfectly it's a good thing that you're first in line to remind everyone how it's done. You may go ahead." Jasmine told her as she squeezed her heels up against Harmony's sides and got her to walk forwards.

Then she steered her around all of the barrels weaving her in and out before she clicked her tongue and signaled her to trot again and steered her right towards her first jump. Eve leaned forward inside her saddle and everyone watched as she cleared the jump and started to applaud for her. "Way to go Eve!" Hermione cheered as Harry suddenly felt a nervous sickish feeling inside his stomach since he would be jumping for the first time today.

Snape continued to smile at his daughter as he hunched over the fence while she turned her horse towards him and clicking her tongue again signaled her horse into a canter. Then she cleared her final three jumps before easing back on the reins and signaling her horse back into a walk while everyone continued to applaud for her. Eve smiled proudly and reached down and patted her horse's neck before stopping her right beside Hermione.

"Great job Eve, you can go ahead and start cooling Harmony down while Hermione takes her turn." Jasmine told her as Hermione told her horse to trot.

"Good girl Harmony, walk on." Eve told her pressing her heels slightly up against her sides again before turning her away from the obstacle course and beginning to walk her around the ring. Everyone applauded for Hermione just as they had for Eve as she also had got a perfect score. Then Harry moved his horse up a little bit and stopped him right before the course as Ginny took her turn. Harry smiled as he watched her while Hermione started walking her horse around and Eve dismounted taking the reins inside her hand and walking her around the ring for an extra cool down.

Once Ginny it was finished it was finally Harry's turn. "Trot." Harry told his horse giving him a slight kick before he trotted away with a swish of his tail. Harry's heart pounded against his chest as he rounded the corner and made his way towards his first jump.

"C'mon Harry you can do it!" Hermione exclaimed as soon as she had dismounted and Harry felt sweat running down his forehead but he knew that he had faith and trust in his horse and that he would make it. Sure enough as he rose further into his saddle Lightning Bolt's hooves left the ground and became airborne for a few moments before they safely touched the ground again. Harry grinned proudly and breathed a sigh of relief before giving his horse a slight kick and changing his gait into a canter.

It wasn't until he had made his final three jumps that he realized that he had been so nervous that he had forgotten about the barrels. Everyone cheered and applauded for him anyway before his teacher told him to walk his horse around them before walking him around the ring. Harry was so excited and proud of himself and his horse to care and as soon as his lesson was over he told his father this as he walked him into the stables and stopped right in front of him.

"Did you see that? I did it." Harry said grinning proudly before turning his head back around and looking at his horse. "Well actually Lightning did it." He said as he gently stroked his face with his riding glove. "Good boy, I knew you could do it." He told him as the horse snorted and shook his head while moving his ears to and fro as his father just simply grinned at him.

"So do I." he told his son.

"I sure wish you would give it a try. It's completely amazing. I don't think I even saw you pet my horse before." Harry told him while Lightning Bolt stomped the ground and swished his tail back and forth trying to shoo away flies.

"That's because I'm more of a dog person than a horse person." His father told him.

"I'm sure that Jasmine would be impressed." Harry told him with a sly grin.

"That's enough, go and put that animal away and do whatever else you have to do so we won't be late for dinner." His father told him but Harry just continued standing in front of him with a sly grin on his face. "Now!" he exclaimed as Harry rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay. Come on boy." He said as he continued leading his horse away while he continued swishing his tail. Snape took a deep breath and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Children!" he exclaimed with pure astonishment and disbelief. Even though Harry was all grown now he still very much considered him his child.

 _…_ _._

As Harry removed Lightning Bolt's saddle Ron came around the corner and walked over to the stall door. "Hey Harry." He began as Harry removed his horse's reins and headed for the currycomb and slipping his hand inside started to brush him.

"Oh hey Ron." He said glancing up at him with a grin.

"How was your lesson?" Ron wondered.

"It was great, I made my first jump." Harry told him. "Of course I have Lightning Bolt to thank for that. He truly is an amazing horse." He said.

"Sounds like it." Ron began again with a slight grin. "Anyway, you'll never guess what just happened. Patrick dropped this off." He said holding up a piece of paper. "It's from the Enchanted Coffee House. They heard about our new band and they want us to perform in a few weeks. They're asking us to play a few cover songs along with our original song. They also want us to write another original song and they're asking for an owl back as soon as we get the letter. So what do you think, do you want to do it?" he asked him.

"Sure I'd _love_ to." Harry told him as he finished brushing his horse with the currycomb and headed for the regular brush.

"Great, I'll go ahead and let them know. See you back at home Harry." Ron told him before he walked back around the corner and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; Girls Verses Boys

Harry pulled his car out in front of the wizarding hospital and parked it by the curb while he waited for Ginny to come out. He smiled as he saw her walking out of the building and towards the passenger's side a few minutes later.

"Phew! All I can say is thank the Lord it is Friday." She began breathing a sigh of relief after she opened the door and climbed inside. "You wouldn't _believe_ how many pregnant women I had to see this week." She told him as Harry grinned at her while she slammed the door behind her and buckled herself in.

"Well you better get used to it now because someday you're going to look like them." He told her putting his foot on the brake and pulling his car out of park before stepping on the gas pedal and rapidly turning the wheel as he pulled away from the curb and drove away.

"Yeah, well we'll just see about that." She told him still trying to catch her breath as Harry smiled.

"Don't you want to have kids someday? I thought that it was always a dream of yours to bear my children." He told her putting on the brakes again and coming to a complete stop at the end of the driveway.

"Yeah, well, there is such thing as adoption." She told him as he pushed down the window with one hand while digging out his box of cigarettes with the other hand. He quickly put on his turn signal and stepped on the gas again turning to the right as another car came up behind him.

"Well obviously I know that considering the fact that I am adopted, but I still think there's nothing like the miracle of life that God has given us and knowing that even though He created us we're the ones who brought another life into the world." He told her stepping on the brake again and stopping at a red light while he held his cigarette out the window.

"Yeah but you're only saying that because you're a guy and you don't have to go around carrying it for nine months." She told him as Harry laughed.

"No I'm not." He told her.

"Oh sure," she began as she pointed to her nose and made a little sound effect growing noise while Harry laughed again before gently accelerating again as the light turned green.

"No seriously I'm not." He told her quickly hitting his turn signal again and gently applying the brake before he continued to accelerate and turned onto the highway.

"Alright fine, let's just change the subject." She told him. "So did you know the horse show coming up right?" she questioned him as he blew out a puff of smoke and flicked some of the ashes out the window.

"Yeah, what about it?" he asked her.

"Well Jasmine thinks there's a possibility that you could enter it, and maybe even win." She told him.

"Really? But I just started taking lessons." He told her.

"I know, but she thinks you're really good and I have to say that I agree with her." She said.

"Do you really think there's a chance that I could win then?" he asked her.

"I don't see why not. I mean you learned how to jump in a little over a week. And even though you forgot the barrels that's pretty good." She told him.

"Yeah but sweetheart I'm not sure if I would have the time to get ready for a horse show. There's work, church, the band, and a lot of other things that I have to worry about being a caregiver now. Not to mention I have to work on writing a new song for the band." He explained.

"Well couldn't you just ask David for some time off?" she wondered.

"He's already agreed to give me two days off a week, and besides he and the dragons expect me to be there." He told her.

"You could just explain the situation. I don't think you would want to give Malfoy the chance of winning." She told him.

"What!?" he exclaimed as a look of shock and horror fell onto his face.

"Hermione said that she ran into him the other day. He's been taking private lessons and his teacher also thinks that he shows promise." She explained as a worried look grew onto Harry's face. "It's alright Harry, there's no doubt in my mind that you'll beat the pants off of him." She told him.

"That's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried about the horse that he's riding. I mean that man doesn't have a single ounce of compassion inside of him. He can't be riding because he loves horses." He told her.

"You don't think he's abusing them just so he can win a bunch of awards and trophies do you?" Ginny asked him anxiously.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't put it past him." He began before he took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "Tomorrow morning I'll talk to David and see if he can give me some time off so I can find out. Plus if there's actually a chance that I can win then that's an extra bonus." He told her.

 _…._

Later on that evening at dinner Harry and Ginny told everyone about Malfoy and the horse show. "Malfoy!?" Eve exclaimed. "Isn't he that blonde haired kid who always used to give Harry a hard time?" she inquired.

"Yeah him. The guy who could be one of Alyssa Madison's relatives." Tobey told her.

"All I can say is that I'm with Ginny on this one. I think you should enter." Ron said.

"I am, but I'm not doing it for me I'm doing it to make sure that he's treating his horse right. Besides, Lightning Bolt deserves it too. I just got to talk to David about it first." Harry told him.

"I've been talking to Jessie about it ever since Ginny told me about it, and she said that she's more than willing to cover for you." Tobey said.

"You sure have been talking to Jessie quite a bit about a number of different things." His father told him as Eve grinned slyly.

"That's because he _likes_ her." She teased.

"No I don't, we're just friends. And I think it's cool that she's into dragons as much as Harry is. She's rather good for a girl." He said when suddenly the grin instantly wiped off her face and she glared at him.

"What is that supposed to mean!? Girls can do anything boys can do!" she snapped.

"I never said that they couldn't." he told her. "I just meant that girls don't generally like the same things as boys do." He said.

"Yeah, well, you don't know that for sure." She told him with a shake of her head. "Not all girls are like that." She said.

"Eve what is this all about? Where is all of this coming from?" her father asked her as she glanced down at her meatloaf and poked it with her fork.

"Nothing. I'm just tired of the assumptions that boys make about girls." She told him.

"Well you know that your brother didn't mean it like that. So go ahead and eat your dinner." He told her while she reluctantly started cutting up her meat and then took a bite while her father continued studying her. "Are you sure there is nothing else bothering you that you want to talk to me about?" he asked her but she quickly shook her head and after she finished chewing and swallowing picked up her glass of pumpkin juice and took a sip.

 _….._

Harry knelt down by his bed, folded his hands, and bowed his head to pray. "Heavenly Father thank you for another wonderful and beautiful day in which you have made. Please forgive me for all of my sins and stay with me all throughout the night. Amen." He said before rising up to his feet again and slipping his cross necklace over his head he set it back down on the nightstand before starting to undress. A few minutes later Ginny knocked on the door.

She heaved a huge sigh of disappointment when she saw that Harry was already in his pajamas. "Oh Harry, couldn't you have waited?" she whined as Harry laughed and shook his head.

"No, now c'mon, get into bed." He told her removing his glasses and set them down next to his necklace before he pulled back the covers and climbed underneath them. Ginny quickly climbed in beside him and cuddled up inside his chest. Harry smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head.

"Wow, Eve sure was acting weird at supper tonight." She said.

"I know." He told her.

"I wonder what's wrong." She said.

"I'm not sure, but if I understood the way that my little sister's brain worked a hundred percent I'd be the happiest man in the world." He told her.

"I sure hope that she'll be alright." She said.

"She will be. When she's ready to tell us she will. Until then we've just got to respect her privacy." He told her as she closed her eyes and gave out a rather large sleepy yawn. Harry smiled and placed another soft kiss on the top of her head. "I love you." He whispered softly.

"I love you too. Goodnight." She told him as Harry's lips met the top of her head a final time before they drifted off to sleep together.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Turning The Other Cheek

The next morning Harry got up and got dressed and rehearsed with his band before having breakfast. Then he gathered his riding gear together (after calling David and finding out that he would allow him the week off to practice for the horse show) and drove back up to the stables. He smiled widely as soon as he came in contact with his horse. "Hullo boy, I've got an extra special treat for you." He told him holding his hand out flat and offered him a carrot.

Harry continued smiling at him as he gave a soft whinny and then started eating out of his glove. "Ah there you are Potter." He heard a familiar obnoxious voice say and he quickly whirled around to see Malfoy standing behind him holding the reins to a beautiful white horse grinning over at him. Harry narrowed his eyebrows and glared at him.

"What do you want Malfoy!" he snapped as Malfoy simply just sneered at him.

"I just wanted to let you know that I ran into that mudblood friend of yours. I guess it is true then, you're training for the horse show. You don't think that you actually stand a chance against me and Belle now do you?" he questioned but Harry just remained silent and continued to stare at him. "Well, we'll just see about that." He told him with a smirk before leading his horse away.

"Malfoy doesn't deserve a horse as beautiful as that." Harry said to himself as Lightning Bolt snorted again and he turned around to unhitch the gate before closing it behind him and hitching it back up.

 _…_

Harry cantered around the ring and guided his horse straight towards the first obstacle. "Alright Harry looking good, now remember to give Lightning Bolt enough time to see that fence before you signal him to jump." Jasmine told him before watching him clear it perfectly. "Great job Harry!" Jasmine told him clapping her hands together as the horse's hooves touched the ground again and he slowed him back down in a trot before coming to a walk and a complete stop and then dismounted before quickly gathering the reins together inside his hand.

"I think that's all I'm going to make him do for today. I don't want to tire him out too badly." He said walking him over to her.

"Well if you keep it up like this you're sure to win first prize for sure. Now you're next task is learning how to gallop so if you do win you can take your victory gallop." She told him.

"Thanks but I don't think that either of us are ready for that yet. C'mon boy." Harry told him as he turned him around and started walking him around the ring to cool him out.

"Well you never know! Practice makes perfect!" Jasmine called to him.

 _….._

"Alright class today we're going to be talking about temptation." Harry began to his Sunday school class before he wrote the word on the chalkboard and underlined it. "Now giving me a show of hands, who has the word conscience before?" he questioned them as every single hand shot up into the air. "Good, then everyone knows that it's the little voice inside your head telling you whether or not you're doing something wrong. Now the Bible talks about temptation and turning away from evil quite a bit.

The first one being in Genesis where the serpent tempted Adam and Eve to eat from the forbidden fruit when God told them not to. Now we already know if we disobey our parents we get punished, so then God sent Adam and Eve out of the Garden of Eden for disobeying Him. Another time when we hear about temptation is in the New Testament where Satan is tempting Jesus. However since Jesus is perfect He knew that the devil couldn't tempt Him no matter how much he tried.

Now who has ever met somebody that they particularly didn't like?" Harry asked them as every single hand shot up into the air again and Harry raised his own. "I think I can speak for everyone here on earth that we all have. Even though we're supposed to love our enemies and forgive them for their mistakes it's not always an easy thing to do. In fact it hardly ever is. But God wants us to do what is right and not what is easy. So I want you to turn your Bibles to the book of Matthew chapter five verses thirty-eight through thirty-nine.

Except for Tobey who already has his braille handout. In fact Tobey do you want to go ahead and read it?" he questioned him as Angel laid down by his feet.

"Sure." Tobey agreed smiling brightly at him and started to read. "You have heard it said an eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth. But I tell you that whoever slaps you on the right cheek turn around and offer him the other cheek as well." He read.

"Good Tobey thank you." Harry told him. "Now Jesus is not saying that you should go ahead and let somebody slap you in the face. He's basically saying that if someone does wrong to you doesn't mean that you should go ahead and do something wrong to them back. It's where the sayings turn the other cheek and two wrongs don't make a right come from. At least that is from my personal interpretation of it. So the project that I'm going to have you do today is create your own fruit.

Then after you cut them out I want you to divide them up into groups. In one group is going to be the bad fruit and different examples about what isn't turning the other cheek, and in the other group you're going to write down different examples of what is turning the other cheek. Afterwards we'll share them with each other, do our usual dismissal prayer and go downstairs to sing our song of the day which is This Little Light of Mine. Understand?" he questioned them as they all nodded up at him.

"Alright then, get to work." He said clapping his hands together before everyone got up from out of their chairs and started moving around.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Children of God

That afternoon once everyone got home from church Harry snapped his fingers and instantly changed out of his dress robes. "Showoff." Ron muttered under his breath before he turned around and walked back down the hallway. Once everyone was changed back into their regular clothes they had lunch and then got ready to practice their music.

"Alright guys everyone knows the song we're playing right?" Ginny questioned them as Harry and Ron nodded in response. "Good, and I think since this is Harry's song he should be the one to sing it." She told him.

"But what are you going to do then?" he asked her.

"Oh yeah, right." She began. "Well, maybe we can sing it together." She suggested as he smiled at her.

"Alright, I can work with that." He told her. "A one, a two, a one two three four!" he exclaimed before he got a nice and steady beat going on his drums while Ron strummed his guitar quietly in the background. That's when Harry began to sing. "Oh I am just a simple sinner saved by God's good grace. Heaven's smiling down upon me and I can feel it whenever I look into your eyes." He sung stepping on the pedal every so often and then hitting his symbols.

"Oh I've never met someone like you, you're the one I want to spend my life with." Ginny sang before they started singing together.

"Oh and I cross my heart and hope to die, every moment that I have left, I'm going to use my every breath to praise His holy name!" they sang while Harry pounded his drums inside the background and Ron continued strumming his guitar. "Because I'm so glad that you're in my life! I'm so glad that He sent you to me! He is the Lord of lords and the Kings of Kings, let the salvation ring. Yeah Jesus Christ has come! Oh God sent His Son down from up above,

So that we could be with the ones that we love for all of eternity! Praise the Lord of all majesty, once was blind but now I see, I believe it with all of my heart,.. and I am proud to be a child of God." They chorused together.

"Well two thousand years ago, a child was born in a manager. And this boy grew up to be a man to fulfill His Father's purpose in life. Yeah He died on the cross, just for us, and shed His blood and He died. But then three days did come and He rose up from His tomb, He is alive, and He's coming back for you and for me!" Harry belted out while he continued working his drums before Ginny joined in with him on the chorus.

"Oh and I cross my heart and hope to die, every moment that I have left, I'm going to use my every breath to praise His holy name!" they sang while Harry pounded his drums inside the background and Ron continued strumming his guitar. "Because I'm so glad that you're in my life! I'm so glad that He sent you to me! He is the Lord of lords and the Kings of Kings, let the salvation ring. Yeah Jesus Christ has come! Oh God sent His Son down from up above,

So that we could be with the ones that we love for all of eternity! Praise the Lord of all majesty, once was blind but now I see, I believe it with all of my heart,.. and I am proud to be a child of God." They harmonized together.

"Yeah, once was blind, but now I see." Harry finished the song in the tune of Amazing Grace when suddenly everyone else in the room burst into cheers and applause.

"Wow you guys! Praise the Lord! That was great!" Snape cried as Harry grinned proudly at him.

"You really think so?" he asked him.

"Yep, I think you guys are going to be a real hit. In fact I think you both should sing that song on stage as well." He told him.

"Me too, you have a really good voice Harry." Hermione told him but he just simply shook his head at her.

"I dunno, Ginny's more of the singer in the band. I'm the drummer. I'd be afraid that I'd get stage fright with all those people out there staring at me." He said.

"Oh c'mon Harry, you do it all the time in church." Ginny told him. "I really think you should." She said.

"Alright, I'll think about it. But I can't promise anything." He told her.

 _…._

Later on that afternoon Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Eve drove back down to the stables. Just as Harry and Eve started heading towards their horses Malfoy walked by leading Belle behind him and sneered. "Well, well, well, I see that you brought Weasley and Granger along. Three filthy bloods in a horse show ought to be interesting." He told them as Ginny clenched her fist and glared at him.

"Ginny, remember what I talked about today in turning the other cheek." Harry told her quietly. "Just ignore him." He said.

"So Potter still following that imaginary God of yours I see." Malfoy said as Harry narrowed his eyebrows and glared at him before he took a step towards him.

"We'll see how imaginary He is when you die and find out that you're stuck down below!" he spat. "And for the hundredth _zillionth_ time, the name is Snape!" he exclaimed.

"Fine, have it your way then. At least you'll have someone to turn to after I totally humiliate you in front of everyone." Malfoy said before he turned to leave Belle away and Ginny withdrew her wand and pointed it at him.

"Marsoupus Bogus!" she cried and watched with delight as Malfoy quickly grabbed ahold of his nose as his boogers turned into bats and flew out his nostrils. All three of the girls busted out laughing. Even Harry couldn't help but grin. Ginny blew the tip of her wand as Malfoy continued leading his horse away and glaring back over his shoulder at them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; The Accident

"Alright Hermione, trot Samson around the ring and have him jump over the polls before cantering him over the fence and galloping him over the wall. Then start cooling him out." Jasmine told her as Hermione clicked her tongue and gave her horse a slight kick.

"Trot." She told him as Harry and Ginny watched the beautiful bay trot away.

"So Harry, what obstacle course are you and Lightning going to do?" Ginny asked him.

"The same one." He told her as she widened her eyes with astonishment and disbelief.

"You mean you're going to gallop?" she questioned him as he reached down and patted his horse's neck before starting to stroke his fur.

"We're going to try." He told her.

"Are you sure you can do it? I mean that wall's pretty high." She said as Harry grinned up at her.

"I'm sure we can manage it. After all, Jasmine always tells us to trust our horse and I trust Lightning Bolt with my life." He told her when suddenly Hermione finished her course by leaping over the brick wall at a gallop. A proud grin stretched a crossed her face as the horse's hooves touched the ground and she steadied him back into a canter, than a trot, than a walk before she pulled back on the reins and stopped him.

"Well done Hermione, now start cooling Samson down while Harry takes his turn." Jasmine told her as Hermione quickly gave her horse a pat before beginning to walk him around the ring. Harry clicked his tongue and tapped his heels up against his horse's sides before he took off at a trot. Ginny and Eve exchanged worried and nervous glances with each other.

"Do you think he'll make it?" Eve asked her.

"I dunno, I sure hope so." Ginny told her before they both turned their heads back around and watched Harry trot over the poles and canter him over the fence. Ginny bit her lip as Harry edged forward in his saddle and signaled his horse into a gallop. Before he knew the horse's hooves were racing a crossed the ground faster and faster when suddenly Harry realized that he was losing his balance. He hadn't tightened his girth all the way. Without thinking he quickly tugged back on the reins.

This startled his horse so much that he came to an abrupt stop in the dirt. Lightning Bolt whinnied loudly and reared up into the air throwing Harry off of him. Ginny's and Eve's eyes came wide with shock while Hermione finally dismounted her horse and gasped quickly placing her hand to her cheek. "Harry!" Ginny cried as she and Eve leapt down off of their horses and raced over to him as fast as their legs could carry them before kneeling down beside them. He was sprawled out on his back with his eyes shut tightly.

"Harry, please don't be dead." Eve sobbed as tears came rushing out of her eyes and pouring down her cheeks.

"Don't worry Eve he's not dead. At least not yet, he's only unconscious." Ginny told her.

"Well you're a healer do something!" she exclaimed.

"I will, but first we've got to get him to the wizarding hospital. I'll call the staff and let them know, but first I have to get back to his house and let them know what happened. Stay here with him and Hermione." She instructed before she stood back up and Eve nodded while tears continued rolling down her cheeks.

"I will." She told her with a sniff before wiping her nose on her shirt while Ginny started hurrying away before she disapparated and disappeared completely.

 _…._

Ron and Hermione quickly ran inside the lobby of the wizarding hospital where they ran into Snape and came to sudden halt in front of him. "How is he?" Hermione asked him feeling her heart pound frantically against her chest while he turned to look at her.

"He's still unconscious, but the healers say that they should be able to fix it and he should survive." He replied.

"Should?" Ron questioned with uncertainty as Snape took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "Should!? He's my best friend, he will survive! They're going to do everything they can to help him!" he yelled.

"Yes Ron and they will, just calm down." Snape told him.

"How can I calm down!?" he exclaimed as his voice began to crack. "Ginny warned him that that wall was too high and he shouldn't be going that fast but he didn't listen to her! Now he could die because of it!" he cried as a tear rolled down his cheek before turning to run back outside but Snape quickly grabbed his arm and stopped before turning his shoulders towards him to face him.

"Listen Ron, I know this is hard for you and it's hard for me too. I mean that's my little boy in there. But you've got to remember that God is watching out for him and He's going to take care of him. Whether or not that means that He's going to cure him and let him stay here on earth with us, or take him home. It's all in His hands, all we can do now for him is pray for him." He told him as Ron sniffed and rubbed his nose before he nodded.

"Alright, alright I'll do it. I just want to see him first." He said as Snape stared at him for a moment.

"Alright," he began placing his hands onto his cheeks and gently grabbing ahold of his face. "alright. Come with me and I'll take you to him." He said before suddenly letting go again and leading him down the hall. Ron and Hermione followed close behind him before he turned the corner and entered Harry's hospital room. He waved his hand back at them and made sure that they were both inside before closing the door behind them.

Hermione's eyes started to tear up as all three of them spotted the unconscious man who laid inside the hospital bed. She sniffed and wiped away her tears before they started walking closer to his bed. Snape took ahold of their hands as they bowed their heads and closed their eyes. "Heavenly Father we come before you today Lord to ask you to watch over Harry.

We ask that you heal the hurt in our hearts. We also ask that you keep him with us but if you decide to take him with you, we ask that you reunite him with his mother and father and his other loved ones as soon as possible. In Jesus' name we pray, amen." Snape said.

"Amen." Hermione echoed before they opened their eyes and lifted their heads looking back down at Harry. Tears continued flowing from her eyes before she slowly laid her head down on Snape's shoulder and rested it there." He pressed his lips to the top of her head before wrapping his arms around her and Ron and soothingly starting to rub their backs.

 **To Be Continued,…**

 **End of Part One**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; Dazed and Confused

Jessie followed Ginny further into the woods. "I'm really sorry to hear about Harry. I sure hope that he'll be alright. The prophet doesn't think that he'll make it." She said.

"Yeah, well it's wrong. I've been going out with Harry for years now and I know him well enough to know that he's a fighter." Ginny told her when suddenly she came to an abrupt stop with Jessie stopping beside her. The two witches heard a snort and a soft whinny before Angelica emerged out of the woods with her tiny little golden colt walking beside her. Ginny smiled up at her as the unicorn suddenly came to a stop in front of her.

"Hullo there girl." She spoke softly while reaching out her hand and gently stroking her nose. "This is my friend Jessie, she really wanted to meet you." She explained as Jessie reached out and started to stroke her as well.

"Wow, I've never been this close to a unicorn before." She said. "So other than the fact that they have a horn, how are they any different from other horses?" she wondered.

"Well the adults are always pure white for one thing, there aren't any other breeds. They're always wild, they can fly, and they can also do magic just like we can. Except they use their horns instead of their wands for it." She explained.

"So you mean there aren't any domesticated unicorns?" Jessie questioned.

"No, the only ones that are in captivity are there because they were captured." Ginny told her.

"That's awful, the poor things." Jessie said breathing a sad sigh. "Well if Angelica can do magic, does that mean she can make Harry better?" she wondered.

"No. She's just like us in the sense that she can do magic but she can't perform miracles like Jesus can." Ginny told her but Jessie just simply scoffed at her.

"If Jesus can perform miracles then why doesn't He make my mum all better?" she wondered when suddenly Ginny came to a realization.

"Is that the reason you're agnostic?" she asked her. "Because your mum's so sick?" she questioned as Jessie took a deep breath.

"I stopped believing in God ever since my grandfather passed away. I kept praying for him to get better but he never did. Then things only got worse when I found out that my mother is terminal and she only has months to live. If God was real and He really cared about me then He wouldn't be putting me and my family through so much pain." She explained.

"I'm sorry Jessie," Ginny began with a shake of her head. "I didn't know but_" she said.

"Forget it. I better be getting back home anyway, it's getting late and Dad will have a cow if I'm not home for supper." She said as she turned around and started walking away.

"Jessie wait!" Ginny cried but it was already too late. She had disapparated. Ginny sighed heavily and leaned her head up against Angelica with a sad and solemn expression on her face.

 _….._

Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Snape started walking towards Harry's hospital room together. "I found out the reason that Jessie's agnostic." Ginny began. "It's because she's angry at God for bringing her so much hurt and pain into her life. First she lost her grandfather and now she's about to lose her mother." She explained. "I tried talking to her about it but she wouldn't listen to me."

"Well then I wouldn't go about wasting your breath, when she's ready to listen to you she will. But it's like Harry always used to say, God doesn't want to force His way into anyone's heart. He wants people to come to Him willingly." Ron told her as Snape nodded at him.

"That's right, I couldn't say it better myself. I will certainly pray for her that she does though. That's all that I or any of us can really do for her right now." He said before they finally reached the door to Harry's room and went inside. Ginny hurried over to his bed as Snape quietly shut the door behind him. She sat down beside him and took ahold of his hand while gazing down at him with tears in her eyes.

"Come back to me." She whispered before she leaned down and placed a soft and tender kiss to his lips. Then she kissed the back of his hand and gently started rubbing her thumb against it. That's when all of a sudden Harry's eyelids started to flutter open.

"Look!" Hermione exclaimed inside a whisper while she pointed her finger at him and the others made their way closer to his bed just when all of a sudden he opened his dark green eyes for the first time.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed as her tears of sorrow suddenly changed into tears of happiness. "Thank God you're alright, I was so worried about you." She told him breathing a sigh of relief as she bent down to kiss him again.

"I'm sorry." He began. "Who are you?" he questioned her with uncertainty while he cocked his head out of bewilderment and confusion. Ginny quickly backed her head away from his lips.

"What are you talking about?" she asked him.

"I'm not sure. What happened to me?" he asked her.

"You fell off your horse and hit your head. You nearly almost died." She told him. "I was the one who helped save your life." She said as he smiled at her.

"Well thank you, you really are very pretty. Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked her.

"Yeah! You!" she cried while feeling her heart starting to speed up against her chest before she quickly turned her head and looked back at Snape. "What's going on here? Why is he acting like this?" she asked him.

"I'm just taking a wild guess here but I think that he has amnesia. After he hit his head he lost his memory." He told her.

"Can you fix it then?" Ron wondered.

"No, unfortunately not. Not without risk anyway. You can rid someone's memory very easily but giving it back to them is very dangerous. Getting inside someone else's mind could cause serious damage to it and make their injuries worse." Hermione explained.

"Wow Hermione, I'm surprised that you weren't the one who became a healer." Ron told her.

"I knew that too." Ginny began sadly as she looked back down at Harry. "It's just that I didn't want to believe it." She admitted. "Look at me Harry, I'm Ginny Weasley. I'm your girlfriend and I love you with every single ounce of my heart. And so do they." She told him as a look of concern grew onto Snape's face.

"Don't you recognize me son?" he questioned him with a shake of his head.

"No. But I really wish I did." Harry replied as a tear rolled down his cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; Home Again

A few days later Harry was well enough to leave the hospital and return home. "Alright so remember when Harry gets back we have to treat like we usually do." Hermione said.

"You mean by shouting at him or avoiding him as much as possible?" Eve questioned her as Hermione took a deep breath and sighed.

"Let me put it another way." She began. "Harry is very scared and confused right now and we don't want to make things worse." She said.

"Oh, that makes sense." Eve told her with a nod. "But can I ask you a question?" she wondered.

"Yeah, sure Eve. What is it?" Hermione asked her back.

"Will Harry ever be alright again? I mean I know I complain about him a lot but he's still my brother." She said.

"I'm not sure Eve, I wish I could answer that for you. Only time will tell. In the meantime we've just got to keep hoping and praying that he will." Hermione told her when suddenly everyone turned their heads as Snape and Harry came in through the front door. "Hullo." She told them with a nice bright and warm smile.

"Hi. You're Hermione right?" Harry questioned her.

"Yeah that's right, Hermione Granger. And you remember my boyfriend Ron Weasley." She said as he raised his hand and gave him a slight wave before Tobey stepped forward and shook his hand.

"And I'm Tobey." He told him.

"I know, my father already told me about you. You're my brother right?" Harry questioned him.

"That's right I'm your younger brother and I can still hear you even though I can't see you like I used to be able to when I was a kid. And that's our sister Evangeline although we all just call her Eve and the two kids over there are the twins Teddy and Heather." He explained while pointing to each one of them remembering the direction they had been in.

"Don't forget Precious and Angel." Eve said pointing out the grey and orange cat standing beside her and the Golden Retriever who was now trotting over to Harry wagging her tail.

"Do I like animals?" he wondered.

"Yeah of course you do. You love animals. Dogs are one of your favorites." His father told him.

"Oh yeah that's right you already told me that I fell off my horse and that I own a dragon business." Harry said as he squatted down and scratched Angel behind the ears. "Hullo there girl." He told her as the dog started licking his face.

"You're also a Sunday school teacher too." Eve told him.

"Really? I do all that?" he questioned her with uncertainty as she nodded at him.

"You truly are an amazing wizard, and an even more amazing brother." She told him.

"Well thank you, but can I ask you guys a question?" Harry wondered before he slowly rose to his feet again.

"Yeah sure, what is it son?" his father questioned him back.

"You're my dad right?" he asked him as Snape nodded at him.

"Yeah, that's right." He told him.

"So where's my mum?" he asked him as the room grew dead silent and Hermione and Eve exchanged nervous looks with each other before Snape took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry son but your mother died a couple of years ago. She's in Heaven." He told him.

"Oh, I see." Harry said sadly before he turned around and started walking down the hallway.

"I'm sorry Harry, but everything's going to be alright." His father told him but that's when he suddenly stopped and turned around to face him.

"No it's not! Don't you get that!? I don't know who I am! I just want to be alone." He said sadly before he walked inside his bedroom and shut the door behind him.

"Well, that went well." Eve said.

 _…._

Later on that day Snape knocked on Harry's bedroom door. "Harry it's me, can I come in for a second son?" he questioned him.

"It's your house." Harry replied before he slowly turned the doorknob and entered the room. Harry was sitting up on his bed cuddling a pillow close to his chest while his father sat down at the foot of his bed. "Why'd this have to happen to me?" he asked him.

"You had an accident, that's all." His father told him. "And you're very lucky to be alive. The healers thought that your head was so badly fractured that you wouldn't make it. I think the only thing that saved your life was the fact that you were wearing a helmet." He explained.

"Is that the reason why I have this lightning bolt shaped scar on my forehead?" Harry wondered.

"No, you've had that ever since you were a baby." His father told him. "And your mother did too." He said.

"Really? Why?" Harry asked him.

"Well that one is a little harder to explain. But when you were a year old a dark and evil wizard tried to kill you and your mother. But he couldn't because the love that she had for you saved you both in the end." He explained.

"Then why isn't she here now?" Harry asked him.

"Because she had a heart disease and the Lord needed her more than we do." He told him.

"No He didn't!" Harry cried as another tear rolled down his cheek. "I want my Mum here with me!" he sobbed while a tear rolled down his other cheek.

"Oh but she is here with you, even if you can't see her. She's right in here." His father told him as he placed his hand on top of his chest right where his heart was but Harry sniffed and just simply shook his head.

"That's not what I meant!" he told him when suddenly Snape reached over to his nightstand and opened his drawer.

"Don't you remember this?" he questioned as he took out his cross necklace and dangled it into the air. Harry gazed at it with pure astonishment and amazement. "Your mother gave this to you right after you told her that one of the things that you wanted to do with your life was become a Sunday school teacher." He said when suddenly a flashback occurred inside Harry's mind.

 _Harry saw himself kneeling down by his mother's bed wearing that same necklace and holding her hand while he looked down at her with his teary eyes. "I want you to promise me that from now on you'll wear that necklace every day. That way I'll always be with you and you'll remember that you're never truly alone." She said._

 _"I promise." Harry told her._

"I remember." He said being completely shocked and bewildered at the sound of his own voice. "And she always used to sing that song to me, and that was the last thing that we did together before she died." He said.

"That's right." His father told him with a nod before he started to sing softly. "On the wings of a snow white dove, He sends down His pure sweet love, a sign from above,.." he sang.

"On the wings of a dove." They finished together before they tightly embraced each other.

"Dad!" Harry cried as his father burst into tears of joy and kissed the top of his head.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight; The Show Must Go On

 _Just a quick note; I'm sorry but there was a goof last chapter. Harry's mother has actually been dead for a year not a couple of years. Anyway, here's the next chapter! By the way, the song that I have written for this chapter "Try" is supposed to be Trinity singing it and playing it in the background. So use your imagination and picture Harry and Ginny singing it. Also the other song that was in this story was another Trinity original entitled Child of God done in a Contemporary Christian style._

 _Ps. This is just part of the song Try, maybe I'll use the full version of it in a later episode_

Harry stood out in front of Lightning Bolt's paddock hunched over the railing and watching him while he grazed. That's when suddenly Ginny walked over to him. "Hullo Harry." She said as he turned his head and grinned at her.

"Oh hullo Ginny." He said.

"Ron and Hermione told me that you got your memory back." She said.

"Yeah, I have." He told her.

"You really scared me half to death. I mean it's like you were here but you weren't if you know what I mean." She said.

"Oh believe me I know exactly what you mean." He told her.

"Well anyway, I figured that you'd be down here practicing for the show." She said.

"I'm not going to be in the show anymore." He told her.

"You're joking." She began with disbelief. "But you've come so far in such a short period of time. You can't just give up." She told him.

"I almost died Ginny. Besides you just said it yourself, I really worried you and everyone else in my family. I wouldn't want to have to put any of you through that again. I care about you too much." He said.

"Listen Harry, what happened to you was an accident. Don't you remember when Tobey lost his sight and you told him that God was using it as an obstacle to make him a stronger person. Well I think He did the same thing for you. Your father reminded you the true reason that you wear your cross necklace before you got your memory back. It was because your mother wanted you to know that you're never truly alone, and I know she wouldn't want to see you quit." She told him as Harry turned his head and looked at her.

"And neither do I." she added as he smiled at her warmly.

"It's no wonder why I love you so much. You're right, you are you know. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to Lightning Bolt. He's worked just as hard as I have. It's my own fault I fell not his." He told her as she smiled back at him.

"So does that mean that you're going to do it?" she asked him as he continued smiling at her.

"As soon as my horse is done eating, I'll go tack him up." He said.

 _Oh I used to think that I was a loser,_

 _I used to think I lost it all._

 _My chance was over,_

 _My pride was broken,_

 _But that's when you showed up and changed it all._

As soon as Harry had got changed and he groomed and tacked up Lightning Bolt he led him back outside to the ring. After that he mounted on top of him and started warming him up by walking him around the ring.

 _I used to think my faith was gone._

 _And God didn't care about me anymore._

 _But then you showed up at the door and proved to me that I was wrong!_

A proud and wide grin stretched a crossed Ginny's face as Harry clicked his tongue against his teeth and gave his horse a slight kick signaling him into a trot. He immediately obeyed and Harry started trotting him around the ring before steering him right towards his first jump and the excitement in Ginny's eyes grew larger as Harry rose further inside his saddle and cleared the first obstacle perfectly.

 _I know that I can do it if I try, try, try!_

 _I can reach up and touch the sky, sky, sky!_

 _Oh I can fly so high, high, high!_

 _I will try with all my might, might, might!_

As Lightning Bolt's hooves touched the ground again Harry clicked his tongue again and signaled him into a canter and steered him right towards the fence and Ginny watched him leap over that obstacle perfectly as well.

 _Oh I may not be a winner, but I know I'm the champion if I just finish the race,_

 _I know that I will shine, shine, shine!_

 _I can do anything and be whatever I want to be!_

 _All I've got to do is try, try, try!_

As Harry continued cantering around the ring and leaping over obstacles Ginny continued watching him while she hunched over the railing. That's when suddenly Snape came up to her. "I figured that I would find you here Ms. Weasley. Generally speaking wherever Harry is you aren't too far behind." He said as she turned her head and smiled at him and then giggled.

"Yep, you've pretty much got me down to a science." She told him as they turned their heads back to look at Harry and Snape nodded.

"He looks pretty good out there." He told her.

"Yeah, I know he does. It's funny, originally he wasn't even going to be in the show until I talked him into it." She said.

"Why not? Look how far he's come." He told her.

"I know. I guess he was just scared to get back on that horse again after he fell the first time. But I guess that's the problem with most people. They let fear stop them from doing something that they really want to do and let it take control of their life." She began before she looked back at him. "Up until they actually do it of course." She said as he turned his head to look back at her and studied her for a moment.

"But it's like that old saying goes, even if something bad happens the show must go on. And once you fall you need to pick yourself up and try again until you get it right." She told him as he thought it over for a few moments and let her words stick to his brain before they continued watching Harry practice.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine; A New Life

The next day Harry, Ginny, and Jessie met at Godric's Park to go for a walk in the woods. "I'm so glad that you're feeling better Harry. I was so worried about you." Jessie told him as he smiled slightly at her.

"Thanks, but I had God looking out for me." He told her as she slowly turned her head away from him.

"Oh." She said before they all came to a complete stop.

"Jessie listen, Ginny told me what happened and why you've been doubting God for the last ten years. You're angry at Him aren't you?" he questioned her.

"Yes of course I am!" she yelled as she quickly turned her head back to face him. "I'm sorry Harry but I don't understand how a God so loving can just stand by and watch all the pain and suffering that me and my family have been through and not do anything about it!" she exclaimed angrily.

"You're right Jessie, you don't understand." He told her softly before shaking his head at her. "Because you're not God. You don't know what it's like to love somebody so much that you would be willing to watch your only Son be tortured and killed for them. You don't understand what it's like having all the powers in the universe but knowing that there is only so much you can do with them. Especially when it comes to free will. To watch them going through much pain and knowing that there isn't anything you can do about it because they are needed for a greater purpose." He told her.

"What greater purpose!? Heaven!? So you're basically saying that God is hurting me so He can take my mother away from me and the rest of our family!?" she shouted as hot and angry tears pierced her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

"No Jessie, God isn't trying to hurt you. He wants to try and heal you and make you a better person. He wants you to come to Him and open your heart up to Him so He can take you inside His arms and wipe away every tear from your eye. Most of all and I do mean most of all, He wants you to come to Jesus and trust Him with your life so you can spend eternity with Him in Heaven and be reunited with your mother someday. That's how much He loves you. Through all the hate, doubt, and anger inside your heart He still loves you that much." Harry explained.

"He does?" Jessie questioned him with a sniff.

"It's written down in blood red ink and you can read it for yourself if you don't believe me." He told her as she nodded.

"I do want to come to Him, I'm just not sure if He'll forgive me." She told him.

"He will." Harry told her. "All you've got to do is ask." He reassured her as she nodded again before she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Harry, thank you." She told him as tears of joy started rolling down her cheeks as he embraced her tighter.

"You're welcome. Do you want to come to church with us on Sunday?" he asked her as she continued to nod. "Alright, I'll pick you up and then go ahead and make a special announcement about your big wonderful news." He told her.

 _…._

"Good morning." Harry began loudly to congregation on Sunday morning before they echoed it back at him. "First of all I just want to welcome Ms. Jessica Cross to our church." He said as he pointed her out and smiled at her. "Now Jessie has been going through a rough time, but she has recently decided that she wants to give her life to Christ. So I want you all to give her a big round of applause." He said as he started clapping for her before everyone else joined in. Harry waited for the noise to die down before he continued speaking.

"Now believe it or not that wasn't any easy thing for her to do, especially since her mother passed away yesterday. However I've spoken many times before of a promise. But before I get to that there is something else that I would like to share with you this morning. Last week when I was preparing for the horse show I got into an accident that effected my memory. Now I got it back a couple of days later but let me tell you that was a very scary experience for me.

I didn't know who I was or who the rest of my friends and family were. In fact it was so scary that I almost quit. I didn't want to get on that horse again because I didn't want to go through that again, that is until my girlfriend encouraged me to. And I think a similar thing happens to us when we first decide that we want to become Christians. We want to find out a little bit more about Jesus and what He's about but it's a very scary position for us to be in.

We think that we've messed up our lives so badly that we're past of hope of ever being forgiven. Now this is the point where I bring up the book of John chapter six verse thirty-seven where Jesus says; "All those the Father gives me will come to me and whoever comes to me I will _never_ drive away." He read from his Bible where he had had it bookmarked. "Isn't that wonderful? _Anyone_ who comes to me I will never drive away.

It doesn't matter if you're male, it doesn't matter if you're female, it doesn't matter whether you're black, white, whether you've stolen from others in the past or have even killed someone! Not that I recommend that you do of course. But Jesus says that all of those who wish to come to Him are more than welcome, because He is for everyone and He is offering us all a chance at eternal life." Harry said before he bowed his head. "Let us pray."

"Heavenly Father we come before you this morning Lord to thank you for another glorious and beautiful day that you have made. We thank you for Jessie and ask that you remain close to her as she is grieving over the loss of her mother. We also ask that you remain close to those that don't know you but wish to dedicate their lives to you.

For we know that no matter what wrong they have done in the past that they are forgiven. Also please stay with me and keep me safe for when I ride in the horse show in a few days. Thank you for making me and Jessie and all those around us better and stronger people. For we wish to be your humble servants and praising your name for the rest of our lives. In Jesus' name we pray, amen."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten; The Competition

"Harry can I talk to you about something?" Eve asked him as they walked out of the church together.

"Sure, what's up?" he asked her.

"Well it's about what you preached in there about wanting to do something but being too afraid to do it." She said before she came to a complete stop in front of him. "Remember last week when I said that I was tired of all the assumptions that boys make about girls?" she asked him.

"Yes." He replied with a nod.

"Well there was a reason for that. I want to become an auror." She told him.

"Really?" he questioned her.

"Yeah but I was just too afraid to say anything about it because there's never been a female dark wizard capturer before." She told him but he just slightly grinned at her.

"So what? There was never a witch or wizard that befriended a dragon before until I came along." He told her. "And I think that it's great that you want to become an auror. So what if you'll be the very first one whose a woman, I think that you'd be absolutely brilliant at it." He told her.

"Do you really think so?" she inquired.

"Sure as long as you put your mind to it and you're not hurting anyone you can be whoever you want to be and do whatever you want to do with your life." He told her as she grinned at him.

"Thanks Harry, I love you." She told him as he smiled back at her.

"I love you too." He told her before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and guiding her to the car.

"And now that we're on the subject of what we want to do with the rest of our lives, I'd also like to be a famous popstar someday."

"We'll see." He told her smiling warmly down at her before kissing the top of her head.

 _….._

Harry sat on top of his horse's back while he waited for his turn to enter the ring. He waited behind Hermione and her horse while Ginny took her turn. "And next into the ring is number seventeen Ms. Ginny Weasley on Tilly." The announcer said as Lightning Bolt swished his tail around and stomped at the ground swatting off flies. Then he gave a soft whinny and snort before turning his head to face Snape as he walked over to them.

"Hullo Lightning Bolt, how are you today boy?" he inquired while he gently stroked his forehead.

"I see that you finally got over your fear of horses." Harry told him with a grin.

"Well yeah, it's like you and Ginny said. You can't spend the rest of your life in fear." Snape told him glancing up at him with a grin.

"That's a nintey-eight for Ms. Ginny Weasley!" The announcer exclaimed as everyone applauded while Ginny exited the ring and Hermione started clicking her tongue and squeezing her heels against her horse's sides to get him to walk. "Next into the ring is number eleven Hermione Granger on Samson." The announcer said as Harry wished her good luck. Harry felt his insides begin to squirm while he watched her.

He couldn't believe how graceful she was and she only wound up knocking one rail over. "And the judges have come to the unanimous decision that Ms. Hermione Granger will receive an overall total of ninety nine points!" The announcer exclaimed as the crowd applauded and cheered louder.

"Well this is it, you're up." Eve told Harry who glanced down at his horse and grinned. "I'm ready whenever you are." He told him as the horse twitched his ears to and fro while he chomped on the bit. Harry clicked his tongue and gave him a slight kick getting him to walk into the ring.

"And now entering the ring is number twenty- two the one and only Harry Snape on Lightning Bolt." The announcer said as gasps broke throughout the crowd while everyone stood up and strained their necks to get a better look.

"Whoa boy." Harry told him as he pulled back on the reins and stopped his horse before saluting the judges and then turned him back around. "Walk on." He told him with another slight kick as he felt the horse begin to move again and Harry did his best to weave him around the poles before he stopped him again and backed him up before clicking his tongue and signaling him into a trot. As soon as he had made his way halfway around the ring he changed his gait into the canter.

He rose high into the saddle and cleared his first jump perfectly along with the next three as well. Then Harry felt his heart start pounding against his chest as he neared his last obstacle which was the same one that had caused his accident in the first place. "C'mon Harry, you can do it." Hermione whispered watching him from afar on top of her own horse while Ginny crossed her fingers. Then before Harry knew it he was in the air and made the highest jump that he had ever made in his whole entire life.

The crowd stood up and roared with cheers, applause, and whistles before Harry quickly pulled his horse back into a walk and stopped and saluted the judges a final time with a proud grin on his face. Harry watched the judges calculating his score when suddenly one after another they held up their cards. The crowd went crazy again, he couldn't believe it! He had done it, he had received a perfect score!

"That's a hundred points for Harry Snape who has just passed Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger now tied for second place!" the announcer exclaimed excitedly before Harry turned his horse around and exited the ring giving him a rewarding pat.

 _….._

After the show was over Harry headed to the winner's circle on top of his horse's back. Eve ended up being a third tie for second place while Ginny remained in third. Harry beamed proudly as a blue ribbon was placed onto his horse's halter before he clicked his tongue and gave him a slight kick galloping him around it. Then he slowed him down and stopped him again and reared him up in the air. He let out a triumphant whinny before landing all four hooves on the ground again and a golden trophy was placed inside his hand in which he held it up victoriously.

 **Next Time; Harry turns nineteen years old and all of his friends and family throw him a surprise birthday party!**


End file.
